nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is a character created by SEGA in 1991. His first Nintendo apperance was Sonic Adventure 2 Battle, a Sonic Adventure 2 remake that released for the Nintendo Gamecube. SEGA has released many Sonic games in the past few years, including games such as Sonic Advance and Sonic Rush, plus his latest game for the Wii is "Super Smash Bros. Brawl". History Of Sonic Most two dimensional Sonic titles are platform games viewed from a side-on perspective. Their controls are fairly basic and do not deviate much from the genre standard; the selling point of the series is the incredible speed of the playable characters, who usually have the ability to run uphill, walls, and even ceilings. Roller coaster-like loops and corkscrews are also common in Sonic games, as are giant pinball machines with flippers and bumpers which knock Sonic around like a ball. The stages are also similar to roller coasters in that many sequences involve Sonic being thrown along pre-set paths with little input from the player, which has led to criticism that the player can complete a Sonic game merely by holding the pad in one direction. However, the games also feature numerous sections involving precise jumping between platforms and avoiding of hazards, although these sections do not require "pixel-perfect" judgement and are perhaps more lenient than most platform games of the era. However Sonic the Hedgehog was also said to be one of the most recognizable characters throughout gaming's history. Friends *Tails *Knuckles *Cream *Amy Rose *Silver *Mario (they became friends in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games) Enemies and Rivals *Eggman *Shadow Miles "Tails" Prower Sonic's best friend and lifetime sidekick. He made his first appearance in Sonic the Hedgehog 2, where he could either be playable on his own or would follow Sonic around and assist him in attacking enemies. However, this proves to be uneffective in attacking badniks, and more useful for fighting Bosses. Tails was the nickname given to him due to the fact that he has two tails. He uses these tails to attack enemies and fly. However, he could not fly in sonic the Hedgehog 2 although he would occasionally be seen flying down to Sonic after getting lost. Tails has developed into a character with incredible intelligence, flying and building planes, robots and mechs, even though he is noted to be much younger than the rest of the Sonic The Hedgehog cast. Knuckles the Echidna Sonic first met Knuckles in Sonic the Hedgehog 3. In this game, Dr. Eggman meets Knuckles and learns that Knuckles guards a set of Chaos Emeralds, powerful gems that he plans to use in order to power his damaged weapon, the Death Egg (an obvious parody of the Death Star). Eggman tricks Knuckles into thinking that Sonic and Tails were going to steal the Master Emerald, and he was trying to protect it. Knuckles eventually learns that Eggman had deceived him in the sequel Sonic & Knuckles, when Eggman steals the Master Emerald, a gem Knuckles guards. Sonic and Knuckles joined forces reluctantly, and got the Master Emerald back. Since then, their relationship has become more of a friendly rivalry. Super Smash Bros. Sonic was the second third party character announced for Super Smash Bros. Brawl, while Solid Snake was the first. His attacks have been recreated just for Brawl, and is presumably the fastest character in the game. Category: Third Party Characters Category: Smash Bros. Fighters